A song of Ice and Children
by DreamGirl93
Summary: Andanzas, travesuras y lecciones en un mundo medieval, extraído de las novelas de George R.R Martin. Contiene spanking/azotes/nalgadas.
1. JON Y ROBB

**JON Y ROBB**

Jon sudaba exageradamente. Tenía las mejillas coloradas, y su respiración agitada hacía que la garganta le supiera a metal. Pese a lo cansado que estaba, no pensó en detenerse ni por un momento: era un caballero al servicio del rey, y tenía que atrapar al malvado Robb el Sanguinario, que en realidad no era más que su medio hermano, pero que sabía interpretar muy bien su papel. Robb vestía un jubón oscuro que le habían regalado en su reciente séptimo día del nombre. Jon no iba mal vestido, pero él no tenía un jubón nuevo ni lo tendría la semana que viene, en su propio día del nombre, puesto que lady Catelyn no estaría dispuesta a hacerle el mismo regalo que a Robb. Sin embargo esto no le ponía triste, porque sabía que su padre le haría un buen regalo: tal vez un caballo, si creía que ya era lo suficiente mayor como para dejar de montar en poni.

El juego de los dos niños divertía a los habitantes de Invernalia, pero ya estaban acostumbrados a verles correr desaforados por todo el castillo, así que nadie les prestaba mucha atención. Robb primero, y Jon detrás, a punto de atraparle, subieron las escaleras entre risas y jadeos. Finalmente Jon logró dar alcance a su hermanastro, y se sintió orgulloso de ello puesto que Robb siempre había sido más rápido, aunque quizá no tan fuerte. Se enfrentaron en mortal batalla, con dos palos de madera que hacían las veces de espada. Pero aquello se parecía demasiado a un entrenamiento con el maestre de armas, y Robb decidió que el juego sería más interesante si utilizaban espadas de verdad.

- ¿Estás seguro? - preguntó Jon atraído por la idea, pero frenado por su prudencia.

- Sí. Vamos. La armería tiene que estar abierta.

Lo estaba. Fue fácil colarse sin que les vieran y hacerse con dos espadas. Eran sin embargo, muy pesadas, y tuvieron que arrastrarlas para sacarlas de allí. En seguida se pusieron a jugar de nuevo, moviendo las armas con lentitud debido a que apenas podían levantarlas. Jon logró alzar su espada por encima de sus hombros pero los brazos le flaquearon y la dejó caer con brusquedad. El arma fue a dar en el pie de Robb, haciéndole un corte que provocó un alarido en el muchacho. Inmediatamente se vieron rodeados de cocineros, soldados y sirvientes, que salían de todas partes en dirección al sonido. Jon sabía que acababan de meterse en un buen lío.

Llevaron a Jon a su cuarto, y al poco llegó Robb también. La herida no había sido grave, y el maestro Luwin la curó sin problemas. apenas tuvieron tiempo para hablar cuando entró Lord Eddard. Jon bajó la cabeza inmediatamente, y Robb le imitó. Durante unos segundos nadie dijo nada, hasta que Jon ya no pudo soportarlo.

- Lo lamento, padre. No era mi intención...

Lord Eddard le silenció con un gesto.

- ¿Estás bien, Robb?

El niño asintió. Llevaba un vendaje en el pie, pero podía moverlo sin problemas. Jon en cambio, se sentía muy mal. Robb era el hijo de Lord Eddard Stark, el hijo legítimo, y estaba seguro de que su padre le odiaría desde aquél momento, como hacía lady Catelyn, por haberle herido.

- Has tenido suerte. Podías haber perdido el pie. O la vida. ¿Es que habéis perdido el juicio?

Su padre siempre tenía una voz calmada, fría como sus ojos, y aun así podía resultar muy expresiva, como en aquél momento. Los niños no respondieron, sabiendo que en realidad no se esperaba una respuesta.

- Tenéis prohibido utilizar las armas y me habéis desobedecido. No sólo eso, sino que habéis entrado en la armería, y robado dos espadas sin permiso.

Jon se miraba las botas, incapaz de tragar saliva. Odiaba decepcionar a su padre. Odiaba equivocarse. Se esforzaba siempre por ser el mejor, por ser mejor que Robb...por conseguir el afecto de su padre. ¿Cómo iba a querer lord Eddard a un bastardo desobediente, que ponía en peligro la vida de su verdadero hijo?

Los pensamientos de Robb parecían en cambio tener un rumbo diferente. Los dos sabían lo que venía ahora. Iban a ser castigados. Hacía un par de años habrían corrido a esconderse; ahora, sabían que no servía de nada. Lord Eddard no era cruel, así que no iba a prolongar la espera innecesariamente.

- Robb, apóyate en la cama. Tú, Jon, en el baúl.

Los chicos se apresuraron a obedecer. Antes de que Jon adoptara su posición, Ned Stark abrió el baúl y sacó de él un palo fino de madera. No le dedicó una sola mirada, y Jon se sintió muy mal por eso, como si fuera invisible. Su padre se dirigió en primer lugar a dónde estaba Robb, que temblaba un poquito.

- Ven aquí - le dijo, y Robb obedeció. Eddard se agachó para ponerse a su altura y le reprendió con palabras que pudiera entender por ser tan irresponsable. Le recordó que algún día sería el señor de Invernalia, y le dijo que esperaba más de él. Aquellas palabras impactaron realmente al pequeño, así que Ned suavizó el tono para añadir que aun era muy joven, y que ya tendría tiempo de luchar con espadas de hierro, y que recordara bien aquello, porque llegaría un día en el que, siendo hombre, deseara volver a jugar con espadas de madera, en vez de luchar en una guerra con armas mortales. Sin más, le bajó las calzas y la ropa interior, y le ayudó a colocarse con las manos apoyadas a los pies de la cama, ligeramente reclinado. Eddard empuñó el palo, y descargó el primer azote.

Robb se encogió, pero no se movió. Pasó un momento antes de que viniera el segundo. Vino un tercero, y en el cuarto se le escapó un quejido, aunque no llegó a gritar. Sabía que Jon no lloraría, y quería ser fuerte, pero dolía demasiado. El quinto llegó demasiado pronto, y fue más fuerte. En el sexto gritó, y se le saltaron las lágrimas. Comenzó a llorar en silencio. En el séptimo, se llevó las manos a las nalgas instintivamente, para protegerse. En seguida las quitó.

- Lo siento - dijo, con la voz quebrada, pero Lord Eddard no se enfadó. Le dio otro azote, y Robb comenzó a llorar sin esforzarse por ocultarlo. Con el noveno pensó que no aguantaría sin moverse hasta el final, y con el décimo se incorporó, y se alejó de la cama.

- Colócate, Robb - dijo Ned, con voz suave. Pero el niño se limitó a llorar y a restregarse el trasero, así que su padre tuvo paciencia, y esperó a que se calmara un poco. Luego le colocó de nuevo y continuó.

Once.

- Padre, lo siento. No lo haré más, te lo prometo.

Doce.

Robb soltó un grito fuerte, y Jon que lo estaba oyendo todo mientras esperaba a ser el siguiente, se estremeció. El llanto de Robb se hizo más audible, pero mantuvo su posición.

Trece.

- Ya no más - pidió el niño. Jon consideraba que suplicar era de débiles, pero no se lo iba a recriminar a su hermano. Sabía que en otra ocasión Robb hubiera sido de la misma opinión, y no era plenamente culpable de lo que pudiera llegar a decir mientras le castigaban. Lord Eddard debía ser de la mima opinión, porque no hizo ningún comentario, pero tampoco pareció escucharle. El señor de Invernalia nunca usaba toda su fuerza para castigar a sus hijos. Tampoco les daba grandes castigos y no siempre utilizaba un palo, pues era consciente de que sólo tenían seis y siete años. Sin embargo, aquella vez habían puesto en riesgo su salud con una falta grave, e iba a asegurarse de que no se repitiera.

Catorce. De nuevo se le escapó un grito, y su llanto comenzó a ser más ahogado, sollozante.

Quince. Lord Eddard dejó el palo, y puso una mano en el hombro de su hijo. Robb no reaccionó, sino que se limitó a llorar, echándose en la cama y tapándose la cara con los brazos. Ned se sentó junto a él, y le frotó la espalda. El niño se calmó en seguida y, aun con lágrimas en los ojos, se incorporó. Miró a su padre con ojitos entristecidos, y Lord Eddard le sonrió, para demostrarle que no estaba enfadado. Aquello animó a Robb visiblemente. Ned cogió la ropa del muchacho y le ayudó a vestirse de nuevo. Robb protestó un poco cuando las calzas ajustadas le rozaron el culo.

- Nunca más cojas una espada sin mi permiso - advirtió, aunque con tono amable. Robb asintió, y luego negó con la cabeza, sin saber muy bien cómo responder.

- No lo haré, padre.

- Bien.

Le dio permiso para irse, pero Robb se tiró a su cuello, dándole un abrazo. Ned se lo devolvió durante unos segundos y luego se separó con delicadeza. Ni el padre ni el hijo eran muy expresivos, aunque la edad de Robb le permitía ser más espontáneo. El niño se fue, secándose las lágrimas con la mano. Dirigió una última mirada a Jon, que aun esperaba su castigo.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Lord Eddard se dirigió hacia su segundo hijo.

- Jon - llamó, y el niño se acercó a él, mirando al suelo. Ned le alzó la barbilla con suavidad, para verle los ojos. Después, pronunció las palabras que el chico tanto temía oír - Me has decepcionado, Jon. Pensaba que tenías más sentido común. Lo que habéis hecho ha sido muy peligroso.

El niño apretó los puños, dispuesto a ser fuerte y a no permitir salir a sus lágrimas. Se desvistió él sólo, y dejó que su padre le colocara con las manos apoyadas en el baúl.

- Lamento haber herido a vuestro hijo.

- Tú también eres mi hijo - respondió Lord Eddard - Y lo que ha pasado no ha sido más que un accidente que se podría haber evitado si me hubieras obedecido.

Jon no solía meterse en problemas tan a menudo como su hermano, probablemente debido a ese sentido común del que había hablado su padre y que parecía haber perdido. Tampoco solía merecer grandes reprimendas, pero era plenamente consciente de por qué iba a recibir aquella. Lamentaba mucho lo que había hecho y sólo deseaba que su padre le perdonara.

Lord Eddard cogió el palo y le dio el primer azote. Esperó unos instantes antes de darle un segundo. Continuó así hasta el quinto, a partir del cual los golpes fueron un poco menos espaciados en el tiempo. Dolía bastante, pero Jon no gritaba, ni lloraba, aunque sentía las lágrimas al borde de los ojos. En el sexto apretó los parpados con mucha fuerza, y se concentró en no gritar, y lo consiguió.

SWAT. Siete. SWAT. Ocho, y Jon sintió que le quemaba. SWAT. Nueve. SWAT. Diez. SWAT. Once . SWAT Doce. SWAT. Trece. SWAT. Catorce. SWAT. Quince.

Jon temblaba, pero había conseguido no llorar, ni gritar.

- Puedes vestirte - le dijo Ned, y Jon, obediente, cogió la ropa interior. Sin embargo estaba dolorido y torpe, y no mantuvo el equilibrio, así que se cayó de culo. Se hizo mucho daño, y contuvo la respiración un instante. No dejó salir a las lágrimas, haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

- ¿Te has hecho daño? - preguntó su padre, levantándole fácilmente con una sola mano.

- No, señor. - respondió Jon, y continuó poniéndose la ropa, aunque ésta vez lord Eddard le ayudó. Como Robb, se estremeció ante el contacto de las calzas.

- No es necesario que mientas, Jon. Sé que te duele.

Jon se limitó a mirar al suelo, pero lord Eddard parecía esperar respuesta, así que finalmente dijo:

- Es deshonroso admitirlo. No es de hombres.

- Son los malos actos lo que deben avergonzarte, no el castigo. Y no importa cuántas veces te caigas, ni el daño que te hagas, sino el número de veces que te levantes.

- Lo siento.

- No te estaba regañando.

Lord Eddard le sonrió por primera vez en aquél día, pero Jon no le devolvió el gesto. Ned suspiró, y se sentó sobre el enorme baúl. Cogió a Jon en brazos, y le sentó sobre sus rodillas, con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Sin embargo en esos momentos Jon tenía la zona de las posaderas muy sensible, así que se mordió el labio.

- ¿Por qué te he castigado, Jon?

- Por desobedeceros. Por coger una espada. Por hacer daño a Robb. Por haberme puesto en peligro.

- Muy bien. No quiero que lo hagas nunca más. ¿Lo recordarás?

- Sí, padre.

Jon apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su padre, casi sin pretenderlo. Se sentía cómodo allí. Era el lugar en el que tenía que estar. Su padre siempre le trataba bien, pero eran pocos los momentos en los que estaban así, tan cerca el uno del otro. De hecho, si estaba presente lady Catelyn era mejor que Jon mantuviera las distancias. Sentía que debía ganarse el cariño que otros hijos tenían sólo por nacer. Y tenía tanto miedo de que su padre le rechazara, como hacía lady Catelyn...De pronto Jon agarró muy fuerte la camisa de su padre, y comenzó a llorar todas las lágrimas que se había guardado aquél día.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Jon? - preguntó Ned, intentando separarle para verle la cara. Pero Jon se agarró con más fuerza y lloró desconsoladamente. - ¡Jon! - insistió, desconcertado y algo preocupado. El chico no había llorado cuando habría sido normal hacerlo y en aquél momento casi se ahogaba en sollozos incontenibles.

El niño se abrazó a Lord Eddard, y así, poco a poco, controló el llanto. Con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, miró a su padre.

- Nunca más volveré a hacerlo, de verdad.

- Ya lo sé, Jon. - respondió Eddard con amabilidad y cariño. - ¿Por qué lloras?

- Yo...no quiero que os enfadéis conmigo. - Jon siempre hablaba a su padre con respeto, llamándole de vos como si fueran sólo vasallo y señor. Se sintió incapaz de seguir hablando así en aquél momento. - No quiero que me odies por haber herido a tu hijo. No...no...

Jon no pudo continuar, porque la voz se le quebraba. Ned le envolvió con un brazo, y le frotó la espalda con el otro.

- Nunca voy a odiarte, hijo. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- Porque no soy tu hijo del todo...

Pese a la situación, Ned no pudo evitar sonreír ante la inocente forma de expresarse del pequeño.

- Eres tan hijo mío como tus hermanos. Esto tampoco se te puede olvidar. - le dijo, y le besó en la frente. - Pase lo que pase, no lo olvides nunca.

Y Jon, por algún motivo, le creyó.


	2. THEON

**THEON**

Theon era un buen espadachín, pero era mejor arquero. Ya usaba armas de verdad en las Islas de Hierro, pero en Invernalia diez años eran demasiado pocos para usar algo más peligroso que una espada de madera. Al menos, sí le dejaban usar flechas, aunque siempre con la supervisión del maestro de armas.

Su día a día era bastante sencillo. El maestre Luwin le instruía, junto a Robb y Jon, aunque a veces los dos hermanos tenían lecciones a las que él no estaba invitado, y en otras ocasiones, las menos, había cosas que sólo Robb necesitaba saber. Después de todo, Theon era un rehén en aquél castillo. Ni siquiera llegaba al rango de invitado. Se esforzaba en recordarlo, porque estaba claro que nunca iba a formar parte de la familia de lord Eddard.

También le enseñaba el maestro de armas, pero en realidad la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaba jugando o entrenándose con el arco. Robb, aunque tres años menor que él, era un buen compañero de juegos. Era el mejor amigo de Theon en Invernalia. Jon jugaba muchas veces con ellos, pero Theon no podía sentir la misma afinidad con él: el niño era sólo un bastardo, y sin embargo Lord Eddard le trataba como a sus otros hijos. No es que tratara mal a Theon, pero es que, en realidad, apenas le trataba. Theon empezaba a entender que, como rehén que era, no podía gozar del cariño de quienes a lo mejor un día tenían que matarle, si su padre incumplía las condiciones impuestas. Básicamente por esto, lo que sentía hacia Jon era envidia, y frustración ante la injusticia de que un hijo ilegítimo gozara del cariño de un padre, mientras que a Theon, hijo de quien había sido rey de las Islas del Hierro, se le negaba.

Pese a todo, aquél día jugaron los tres juntos. El suyo era una especie de pilla a pilla, que en ocasiones se transformaba en una carrera, y en ocasiones en una lucha de nobles caballeros. Theon no quería ser menos que Robb, que era muy rápido, así que corría con todas sus fuerzas: él tampoco era lento. Aquél, no obstante, no debía ser su día, porque perdió en casi todo. En un determinado momento, aquello se transformó en un primitivo escondite y Theon decidió esconderse en el piso de arriba, a pesar de que no entraba en el territorio pactado, y de que es habían dicho mil veces que no corrieran en el interior del castillo. En su euforia por llegar arriba y esconderse antes de que Robb empezara a buscarle, derribó a la vieja Tata que en ese momento trataba de bajar las escaleras. La anciana mujer se cayó entre gritos de sorpresa, aunque por suerte no pareció hacerse nada grave. El maestre Luwin se apresuró en atenderla, mientras reprochaba a Theon su imprudencia. Le confinó en sus aposentos, asegurándole que avisaría a Lord Eddard. Theon obedeció, entre enfadado y arrepentido.

Theon estaba sentado en su cama balanceando los pies cuando entró Lord Eddard. Traía una especie de palo o vara consigo, y Theon no necesitó adivinar para qué era. No tenía miedo del castigo, pero sí de que, como rehén, decidieran deshacerse de él. Uno nunca sabía lo que escondían los ojos fríos de Eddard Stark.

- Muchacho, ¿es cierto que has tirado a la vieja Tata por las escaleras?

Theon asintió, cohibido ante la pregunta directa y el tono de voz del que era su protector.

- Pronto será tu undécimo día del nombre. Ya no eres un niño, y ella en cambio es una mujer mayor. Podías haberla matado.

- No era mi intención - se defendió Theon, desafiante con la mirada, pero sumiso en su actitud y palabras. - No lo hice aposta.

Lord Eddard suavizó el tono en ese momento.

- Lo sé. Pero no deberías haber sido tan descuidado. Y sabes que no tienes permitido correr por las escaleras. Has desobedecido esa orden a drede.

Theon no iba a negarlo. Tampoco era la primera vez que lo hacía, y sabía que Lord Eddard lo sabía.

- Desnúdate, y apóyate sobre la cama.

El muchacho obedeció. Generalmente, no daba motivos para que le castigaran. No era un santo, pero cuando llegó al castillo un par de años atrás sólo era un niño tímido, y la actualidad comenzaba a entender cuál era su sitio, y lo que podía y no podía hacer, como rehén que era. En las Islas de Hierro, en cambio, había recibido muchos castigos y palizas de sus hermanos. Era triste que sólo fuera capaz de recordar esas cosas cuando pensaba en su hogar. Quizás eso hacía que le fuera difícil odiar a Lord Eddard por haber matado a sus hermanos en la guerra. Había sido un matar o morir, y además aquellos hermanos nunca le habían tratado bien.

Se colocó como le pedían, y no tardó en sentir el primer azote. Pronto vino un segundo, y así pasaron los seis primeros. Theon aguantó bien, impertérrito, aunque comenzaba a dolerle considerablemente. Tras recibir otros seis, sintió ganas de llorar y gritar, pero no lo hizo. Cuando llevó quince, se le humedecieron los ojos, y al parpadear algunas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Pero no emitió ningún sonido. se agarró al borde de la cama con fuerza, hasta que se le marcaron los nudillos.

SWAT. Dieciséis.

SWAT. Diecisiete.

SWAT. Dieciocho.

SWAT. Diecinueve. _Aguanta, Theon, aguanta_

SWAT. Veinte.

Lord Eddard se detuvo. Aquél fue el castigo más duro que Theon recibiera durante su estancia en Invernarlia. Le dolía, y se buena gana hubiera llorado como un crío de no haberle dado vergüenza, pero no era ni comparable a los golpes que le dieran en las islas. Temblaba un poco pero se controló, e hizo desaparecer las escasas lágrimas que habían surcado su rostro.

- Puedes vestirte - dijo Lord Eddard, y Theon, una vez más, obedeció. Sentarse estaba descartado aquél día, y tal vez también el siguiente, pero podría haber sido peor. Aun sabiendo esto, Theon tenía muchas ganas de llorar, aunque tenía poco que ver con el dolor físico. ¿Por qué Ned Stark era tan frío con él, y tan cariñoso con sus hijos?

Theon iba a salir de la habitación, pero no sabía si tenía permiso para hacerlo. Pareciera como si Lord Eddard quisiera decirle algo.

- Te has comportado con nobleza. No has inculpado a mis hijos.

- Eso es porque no ha sido su culpa. He sido yo quien ha derribado a la anciana.

Además, a Theon no le serviría de nada que castigaran también a los dos niños: no ganaba nada con ello.

- Espero que no vuelvas a hacerlo.

- No, señor.

- Está bien. Puedes irte.

Theon se dirigió hacia la puerta, perseguido por aquellos ojos de hielo. Aquellos ojos de padre que sin embargo jamás le mirarían como un hijo. Lord Eddard debía sentir que no era digno de él.


End file.
